Change Of Season
by Licensetocreep
Summary: Moon Called Part2: A phone call from an old friend brings Jesse and the Winchesters where so much effed up crap happens. A new foe puts Jesse and Deans relationship to the test, especially when it targets one of their own. Sequel to Blue Moon.
1. True Love And Life Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, any little piece of it. All belongs to the amazing Kripke. Don't own the songs used either, Buckcherry- Out of line, or Mae- Suspension. The rest is MINE! All mines, especially Jesse Warner.

**Special thanks to**: Saphira-Glory for the scientific research; Anthony Rossner for the demonology info, you're my hero in shiny armor made of peoples bones; and especially to feralpixc for…everything! Posting NWHG early and hounding me constantly. Love you like Dean loves his coffee!

**Change Of Season**

Chapter 1: True Love And Life Lessons

_Lately I'm alright  
And lately I'm not scared  
I've figured out  
That what you do to me feels like  
I'm floating on air_

It was sunrise by the time I dragged my bruised and banged up limbs up the stairs to Room 19. I was covered in dirt, mud, and thicker things. Brown globs were peeling from my face in dried patches. In the solid humid walls of August Georgian heat my skin felt like it was suffocating.

I eased the door shut behind me with a sigh of relief. Oh sweet AC, how I doth treasure thee.

Sam was out getting coffee, so Dean and I had the room to ourselves. I couldn't help but smile at the sounds of a hot shower and Dean humming Enter Sandman the came through the bathroom door, left open an inch.

Fighting the sore protests of my battered body, I quickly pulled my tank top over my head. As soon as it hit the floor, I heard the familiar Iron Man chords of Dean's ringtone.

What do I say, I mean, its Dean's phone and there's this random chick answering it and where the HELL is it?

Pouncing on a pair of his jeans, I found my prize, and answered it.

"Dean's phone, this is Jesse speaking." I felt like some preternatural secretary, like Page Leong.

"Hi Jesse," a male voice answered with obvious unease. "This is Bobby, can I speak to Dean?"

"Uh..sure…one minute," I replied, covering the phone with my hand as I stepped in the bathroom.

"Dean! Phone! Its Bobby."

I could hear him swear softly as he turned off the water. When he pulled back the curtain there was already a towel wrapped and knotted around his waist. Water was still falling down that golden and toned torso in perfect beads, taunting me with their sparklyness, screaming "haha! You can't lick me you can't lick me!" like kindigardners.

Damn I need to get laid. Now.

"Yeah?"

_I will sacrifice, I promise I'll behave.  
I'll keep my head high, I'll keep my foot out of the grave.  
I'm lucky i found you, You know you always speak the truth.  
'Cause in my past life baby I got screwed._

"Who's the female?"

"She's another hunter, she's with us now. What's goin on man?"

Said hunter just did something with her tongue that made me bite my lip to keep from moaning into the phone.

"I need your help with this gig. Its gettin outta hand."

"Jeeze Bobby, talk like that, you're gonna make me nervous."

"The body counts gettin pretty high Dean, good reason to be."

"Alright dude, I'll have my trusty side-kick get on the net. Maybe geek boy can find something you can't."

"I truly hope so Dean."

"So, where to?"

"Sarasota, Florida."

He hung up, and I tossed the phone on the bed before streaking after Jesse to take that shower. A very long shower.

_Say anything, but say what you mean._

Dean was asleep beside me, while Sam was working on his laptop, completely focused.

Normally the sound of his speed typing(still not as fast as mine, which he still didn't believe had nothing to do with being a werewolf) would have bugged the hell out of me, but I brought a new change to the Impala.

I got an iPod jack last week. 3000 songs and 155 horses, I was in heaven.

Easing the car to a stop, I slowly turned the key as the engine died and the music was silent, claiming a parking space at the Osprey Ramada Inn. I put a finger to my lips as I eased down the window. Sam merely grinned and nodded back. Couldn't open the door, it would ruin the point of stopping here.

I hugged my leather jacket to myself as I ran for the door. Even with the added liner I was still freezing my ass off. 40 degrees in Florida. In August! I was sooo killing this son of a bitch.

When I returned, there was a noteable dent in my inheritance, and two room cards in hand. It wasn't much, a drop in the bucket really. However, it was more then the Winchesters would spend on rooming in the span of 6 months. Still, I was determined to spoil myself, additional charges for adjoining rooms be damned.

"Why are we stopping?" a husky voice asked.

Dean was awake. I tossed a card to his younger brother before replying.

"Rooms. C'mon, get up and get your stuff."

I opened the trunk myself, grabbing my bag as Dean swiped the receipt, his getting just a little bit wide.

"Jesse…you know I would have"

See? Exactly what I was trying to avoid. His whole macho 'I am man and must cover all expenses' rule of life. I know most men were determined to apply it to all relationships, but when you live and work together, you gotta work out a system. We didn't.

"Its fine. Seriously. My pick, my pay. If you want, you can pay for lunch."

"Room service?" he almost croaked. I didn't have to be a lycan to see the reluctance in parting with his latest poker winnings.

"Hell no! There's a Hess station and a Subway a few minutes down the highway. I was gonna grab a sandwich and snag you a coffee."

His eyes literally sparkled with delight at the mere mention of his adored caffeinated beverage.

"God, I love you," He smiled, kissing me soundly on the lips. I half expected Sam to make some sort of crack, or maybe a face. But he didn't. He never did. Just did his little grin, eyebrow raise, try to look at something other then us; routine.

I laughed, "No, you love coffee."

He gave me one of those deep rumbly chuckles, closing the truck before replying, "Can't it be both?"

We walked side by side to the elaborate front entrance as I responded in turn.

"I dunno. I don't think caffeine would share you with me."

He stopped then, his facing getting stone-cold.

"I love you more then coffee. Seriously."

"I love you more then coffee too. Seriously. Now, lets SERIOUSLY get inside cause I'm freezing my ass off!"

We did. Maybe true love really does conquer all. Hey, if it can defeat coffee, I don't know what it can't beat. Hopefully nothing we would run into. Ever.

I'm not a bad man, I'm just a gluten for abuse. In my dirty hands a diamond clean and shackles loose.

"Jesse, this is Bobby Singer. Bobby, Jesse Warner," I introduced the two of them.

God, I hoped Bobby was alright with this. No, I was not scrambling for his approval, or anyone else's. But it would make things easier. And from what Sammy dug up on this gig, the last thing we needed were more problems.

"So, where'd you meet?"

_When you whisper you want this  
__Your eyes tell the same_

"I ran into the boys up in Wisconsin; helped me take down a shifter. Werewolf to be exact. And I'm…well.." I took a glance at Dean, silently asking if I should continue. We had already to the point where we had the 'couples language'; made up of looks and expressions that somehow spoke volumes.

He moved beside me, wrapping a warm arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"She's my girlfriend."

Bobby couldn't have looked more surprised if I told him ­what I was. Couldn't blame him either. I mean, come on, no offense to my beau, but it is Dean we're discussing here.

"So, how was Georgia?"

He was avoiding the subject. From what Sam found during the semi-short ride, I let it slide. For now. It had to be discussed sooner or later. But if he wanted to delay it, fine by me.

"Just a poltergeist," Sam spoke, "an easy gig"

_two days earlier_

"_Dean!"_

_I was cold, wet , and shards of glass were imbedded in my back. Son of a bitch tossed me through a fucking window. _

"_Oh you are __so__ dead," I groaned as I lept back into the house, finding Dean pinned to a wall with a knife suspended perilously close to one eye. I liked those eyes damnit those lovely hazel orbs were staying in that handsome head of this if was the last thing I ever did and where the fuck was Sam?!_

"_Sometime ­__today__ Sam!" he shouted as I kicked the knife away. Said brother was fighting with his zippo. Damn Winchesters __always__ forget to refuel!_

_And then it was gone. Dean slumped to the ground with a sigh of relief before kissing me like there was no tomorrow. We all lived to see another day, and we learned a valuable lesson. Don't be a fool, refuel your tool._

"Now back to the job at hand. What the hell is going on Bobby?"

_And I'm straight out of line  
__When it comes to you_

"Tell me what you know so far, and I'll fill in the blanks."

"Its freezing ass cold," Jesse stated blandly, getting well earned chuckles from everyone in the room, myself included.

"Seriously, the sea breeze has been thrown in reverse! The cold air is rising, and the hot air is being drawn down. Like something is draining it from the air."

Sam nodded before continuing, "10 women have died in the past month. All in their sleep, in a locked room, from either cardiac or respiratory arrest. Their bodies were completely exhausted, as if they'd been running an international triathlon."

"The only pattern we could find was that they were all hot babes in their early twenties," I added.

Bobby nodded, taking it all in. "Good work. The only thing you missed was that not only the wind currents but the storm systems have gone haywire. The tropical storm last week was spinning clockwise, instead of counter-clockwise."

"Anything else we should know?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. All of the vics went to some form of party a few days before they died. There's a frat party going down tonight. Ask around, see if you can get in. Maybe you can catch the thing in the act. It's the biggest one going on tonight, so I'm hoping whatever the hell it is will show."

"Any theories on what exactly?" Geek Boy inquired. Couldn't blame him, it was a damn good question.

"Satanist, witch, hell maybe some sort of shifter. What ever it is, it can look human. And it's doing a damn good job at staying hidden."

"Well it can't hide forever," I began, "We'll find it, and kill the evil son of a bitch,"

Yep. Smirk, laugh, feign confidence. Hey, it made everyone else feel better. Helped that I believed it too. I just didn't know how long and how many more would die till we did.

* * *

_A/N~ thats it! hope this didn't totally suck, seeing as I had to do a complete rewrite, save for a few paragraphs that I had handwritten. So please go leave me lots of love!!! ie: R%R!!  
_


	2. Everyone's Wearing My Shirts

**Disclaimer: **See Ch1. Songs used: Eve6- JetPac, FlyLeaf- All Around Me, and Ozzy Osbourne- Desire.

**Change Of Season**

Chapter 2: Everyone's Wearing My Shirts

_My hands are searching for you  
__My arms are outstretched towards you__  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

I tried to dress to impress. Something soft enough that would be both sexy and give me an edge of innocence to draw out whatever evil son of a cock block we'd be hunting. Though as I threw on my silk green lace cami over jeans, I knew it probably wouldn't help.

Why?

Because demons don't go after lycans. Supernatural does not fight supernatural. Not because of any unwritten rule or allegiance, but simply because it heightens the risk of them not winning, and dying. A demon has but two rules. 1.) Survive. 2.) See Rule #1.

Even Satanists would get a bad vibe and avoid me.

The good news? I could sense them too. And if it is a demon, I can't be possessed. To explain it in Layman's terms, there's no vacancy.

The bad news? They hate me. They semi-tolerate my work with the other werewolves, and taking out the rouges, but as soon as I broadened my kill zone, I was on the out. Didn't like that I was batting for the other team, like a moral lesbian.

Bad guys hate me, hunters try to kill me, humans are just scared as shit of me. That used to bother me once upon a time, when I was alone. I wasn't anymore.

Which was made evidently clear when Dean came out of the bathroom wearing ripped up jeans and a Metallica t-shirt that looked skintight and familiar.

"Hey! My shirt!"

_It's all right, it's okay_  
No one's ever gonna take us away

I nicked it the first we slept together, back in Wisconsin. It was my new favorite shirt.

"Do you want it back now?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her inquisitively as I hooked my thumbs on the beltloops of her skintight jeans. Seriously dude, they looked painted on!

"Its alright, looks better on you anyway. But don't stain it or rip it or…anything! Or no sex for a week."

I laughed, pulling her towards me.

"You couldn't last a week."

"Maybe, but I could try. I could try really _really_ hard."

"Am I interrupting something?"

_This fire rising through my being_

"Only always" Dean quipped as he let me go. Sam was wearing his new shirt. Everyone was wearing my shirts! It felt so…weird.

It was a button-up stripey one, just like the others that somehow camouflaged his muscular toning. Never could figure out how. Hibernation; that was my theory and I'm sticking to it.

I was white with alternating thick blue stripes and thinner dark green ones. I bought it because it just made his eyes really pop. When he walks into a room whilst wearing it, it makes you look at his eyes and go "woah."

"Play nice," I scolded, slapping Dean playfully on his arm.

"You look good," I added to Sam as I slipped on heels and my black leather jacket.

"Thanks," he nodded back, shrugging on his own dark brown bomber as Dean did the same. DoubleMint Twins moment. It was contagious too. On the way out of Georgia Dean and I shut our doors at the exact same time. Creepy, eh?

I headed out the door before adding, "Lets go party with Satan."

_You're the one stepping on the back of my shoes_

Its very observationally interesting to watch my brother and Jesse work. Dean flirts with this woman while hussling pool, Jesse flirts with the DJ to get a request in. Both of them are trying not to look at eachother, or strangle their flirtees.

The party itself was a frat party, situated in a large old southern farmhouse not far from the campus.

Me? I'm talking mildly to a woman named Kelly, a student over at Keiser, majoring in meteorology. We were talking about the weather occurrences.

"Our professor can't even accurately explain it. He says its Ill Nino and we should move on with our lesson on global warming and its effects on weather, but how does Ill Nino strike only this town, while over in Destin everything is normal as can be?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. Do you notice anything else weird or strange going on? I mean, weird weather patterns along with this string unsolved deaths all at the same time? Its an odd coincidence."

Coincidence, yeah. That was one way to put it.

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I sent the DJ a wink and a smile before strutting my way to the all-but-deserted dance floor. Seriously guys, its college, dance knowledge is a requirement for the entirety of your time there. Trust me!

A few of the faces were pretty familiar as well. I attended TU majoring in Marine and Wildlife Biology, so a few people called my name and I waved back with a nod or some weird secret handshake. College, it's a crazy place.

Nonetheless my request came on, Rev 22:20 by Puscifer. I let my body go with the rhythm, daring the thing to come out and play.

Hey, don't knock it, we had a plan. Jesse dance, Jesse sense bad thing, Jesse spot bad thing, Winchesters kill bad thing. See? We knew exactly what we were doing.

Then I felt it. The hackles of my beast raised the hair on the nape of my neck. I raised my head and looked around as I moved about the dance floor through the swath of men that had enclosed me. Nothing. Whatever it was was gone now, and the only evil left came from the glares of females in the room.

They only watched; the male testosterone blob. Until one moved forward from the rest.

He was gorgeous, beautiful even. The perfect cheekbones, poutable lips, and wide impossibly green doe eyes. Yet still there was that indiscernible something where even if you spotted him from across the street you knew he was male.

He was dressed in tight black jeans, an emerald silk button up, like Sam's but solid, and black loafer-like sneakers. The shoes of college kids, dressy yet indefinitely cool. With his chocolate brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, he moved around me, matching my cadence and steps. A man well versed in the knowledge of rhythm, a-fucking-men.

_It's the same old desire  
Nothing has changed, nothing's the same  
Burning like fire  
Don't you ever take my name in vain_

"So have you noticed anything strange or weird going on lately?"

"Well," she practically giggled, bubbly as the wine-spritzer-thing she was drinking "the weathers been all weird since a month ago-ish. And now all these women dying, you know? They're all like, in they're prime of life years, and like, exhaustion? And I'm like, it could be me!"

"Yeah, you be careful walking home tonight. Wouldn't want anything to happen to a pretty face like yours."

Yep, that's it. Feed her the compliments, gain her trust, and get her to spill. Just like every other—who the fuck is Jesse dancing with?!

_You're the one using me as a muse_

I think I just got a break in the case.

According to Kelly the last victim, Tina Budge, was seeing someone new. She never told Kelly who, or really elaborated much at all about him. Just that he flew over with a group of people on an exchange program from Europe to finish up their Masters in Literary Studies.

Still, it was something. I gave Kelly my number in case she thought of anything else, and ventured off to find Dean and Jesse.

Dean was in death glare complete with his 'touch and I will bite your head off' mode. The cause being Jesse's dance moves with some guy on the other side of the room.

I think tonight I was going to bear witness to their first fight. Made a mental note to thank her later for the adjoining room.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing_

"What's your name anyway?" I asked as the song switched to Empte by Skinny Puppy.

"Byron,"

"Well Byron, you're a damn good dancer."

He laughed, and it was a refreshing sound. The voice itself was definitely foreign, but soft enough that you didn't notice at first. Eastern European perhaps, something along those lines. Then I froze. My motion and rhythm went stiff as a board when the scent hit my tongue. Spicy, sweet, anger, Dean. Coming this way too.

Guess it was time to go.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Boyfriend, away with boyfriend."

"I never got your name."

"I didn't give it."

I moved through the circle of ogling frat-tards to Dean, letting the rage wash over me in a scalding hot wave of jealousy.

"Dean," I began at an attempt to pacify him, but I never got that far. Before I could utter out one more syllable he crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss that was just this side of pain.

When the need for oxygen forced us apart, I finally spoke.

"I'm yours, through and through. You don't need to worry about me getting euro-trashed. Or any kind of trashed for that matter,"

He nodded, trying to find his bearings. Dean was never that great with the "share our emotions" stuff, but neither was I. Somehow we made it work.

"I…its just..I can't dance!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Dean, master of charm and smarm, ruler of the 'melt your pants of' grin, felt insecure simply because he couldn't bust a move.

"I don't care. Your Dean and I love you, not Byron and his rhythm ownage. Now stop being insecure its so…un-Dean-like!"

"Hey! I am NOT insecure."

"Of course not."

"I have nothing to be insecure about."

"Nope, not a thing."

And as much as I was fighting not to break my straight face, it was true. An army of half-naked Byron's couldn't sway me. I was Dean's, unless something terrible somehow pried us apart. I didn't dwell on it.

Live for the moment, cause tomorrow, you might be dead.

* * *

_A/N~ This is literally hot off the press, being posted for the THIRD time due to loading/spelling errors. Now go leave me reviews! Give me three and maybe I'll post again for Saturday, eh? nudge nudge. Seriously, if you want more you should R&R.  
_


	3. Spidey Sense and Spartans

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Songs used are Three Days Grace- Scared, Plus 44- When Your Heart Stops Beating, and NIN- The Great Destroyer.

**Change Of Season  
**

Chapter 3: Spidey Sense and Spartans

_I know there's something out there  
I think I hear it move  
I've never felt like this before_

Sam was at the kitchen table, determined to hack into the schools transfer list. It was our new plan. Sam find list, Sam give us names, we take names, divide, and conquer. Hey, if it worked for Caesar…

"His name is Byron?" he asked, with a very 'what the fuck' look on his innocent face.

"Yes," I replied as I grabbed my order from the KFC bag, grabbing a seat at the little table just outside the kitchen.

"Byron?" his elder brother repeated.

"Yes! Did I stutter?" I asked, about to shove a strip of chicken in my mouth.

Hell, maybe I did.

Nervous sketchiness was pooling in my stomach like Jack Daniels mixed with Pepsi, leaving me nauseous and jumpy. You'd think being a werewolf with the ability to hear anything in 50 yards would destroy such fears. But said animal instincts were giving me a major 'uh-oh' feeling. And when scary things get scared, its usually a good time to head for the hills.

"Well, it's a weird name," Dean said very matter-of-factly.

"I think it's a fine name. Maybe it's popular in Europe," I replied before shoving food in my mouth, ignoring the weird looks. I'd made popular into one a monosyllabic word. Don't ask me how, I just did.

"You ok?" Dean asked, plunking down beside with his hands possessively clutching an ice-cold beer. I could hear the condensation drip down the sides before I shut out the noise and focused on everything else in my 50-yard radius.

"Fine. My spidey sense is just tingling."

He knew what it meant. The last time I had it was right before the poltergeist attacked the first time, in the middle of the day mind you, which it wasn't supposed to do. But hey, werewolves aren't supposed to be good guys either. Why did I keep expecting everything else to follow the rules when I kept breaking them?

Dean was sitting straighter now, and his younger counter part was looking up at us.

"Easy boys, there's no need for the Spartan warrior mode. Just me and my insanity."

"Well your so called insanity happens to be right most of the time," Dean stated, his tone made it clear that all attempts at convincing him otherwise were pointless and thus a waste of breath.

He rose from his seat without even touching his food and began to put salt circles in front of the doors, whilst Sammy got the windows and the sliding glass door that opened up to the balcony. It had a gorgeous ocean view, something I rarely saw growing up in central US, though I loved it just the same. Perhaps even more so because of its rarity.

"Better?" the Yeti asked, as the task was complete.

"Yes, Sasquatch." I added with a grin, though really it didn't. Which bugged me even more because NOTHING can get past salt circles and yet I couldn't shake it.

"Wolf-girl," Sammy countered. Oh, here we go again.

"Yeti-man."

"Almost human."

"Computer nerd."

"Book nerd."

I couldn't even argue with that one. I carried around 10 books in my bag, TEN! And I still needed to buy at least one more.

"College drop out."

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but I can bench press the Impala, so, meh!" I finished, sticking my tongue out at him like a 4 year old. Oh yeah, maturity is my middle name. Actually its Rose, but they already knew that.

Hey, it could be worse! Dean's was Mitchell. When I really wanted to be evil, I called him Mitch. Then he found out I was ticklish.

So I stopped, most of the time. Sam eggs me on. I know, you wouldn't expect it from the younger Winchester, but he does! 'Do it! You won't.' It runs in the family, pranksters the lot of them. Kinda makes me fear April Fools Day.

A lot.

"Real mature Jess."

"Thanks!," I replied with a smile and a lilt of joy in my voice, "I thought so too!"

After a few more beers and hacking going nowhere the guys went their separate ways. Dean to the shower, Sam to his room, and me to my bed.

_She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all and she's pressed up against me...  
In the dark when there's no one listening_

She was curled up in a ball when I got out of the shower, and it had nothing to do with the cold. I padded across the room in my flannel pants and brushed her shoulder. Her form jumped, if a girl could in that position. Maybe a hard twitch?

Still, she never jumped. You can't sneak up on a werewolf. Trust me, I've tried.

"You ok?" I asked as I eased under the warm covers.

She rolled over with an uneasy smile and whispered, "fine."

"Freaked out, Insecure-"

"Neurotic and Exhausted."

"Cute. Now come here."

Her body wrapped around mine. She felt stiff and unrelenting, a cold contrast to her usual limber state of relaxation. That head of crimson hair was nestled in the crook of my neck, perfect for resting my chin on. The same way we slept every night.

Every night I wondered if she would see I wasn't good enough. Maybe run off with one of her pack.

I didn't know what to say. Telling her there's nothing to be afraid of was a pile of bullshit. She knew what was out there. Yeah, I'm not good with the emotional speeches. Why I avoid them at all costs.

"Sit up a sec."

She groaned, but did it just the same. I took off my pendant, first time in ten years, and placed it around her neck.

"Dean...I cant, its-"

"Just for tonight."

She settled back against me, finally at ease. I thought she was asleep for the longest time.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"Would it kill the moment to say I love you?"

"Mm, not at all."

"Kay. I love you, you dominating bastard."

I laughed softly while replying:

"Love you too, you psychotic music fiend."

_I hope they cannot see...  
The limitless potential  
Building inside of me  
To murder everything  
I hope they cannot see...  
I am the great destroyer_

It laughed as it crossed the barriers. Such a pitiful thing to stop so many, but in this form, it could pass through with ease and jest. Curiousity brought it here; hunger drove it on. Risky as the business was, it had to know who of the Otherkin had dared to track it here. To interrupt it's nightly routine.

She was there, sleeping at peace and ease. She would not detect it, no matter her form. It made sure of it, just as it had done at the Omega house earlier that evening.

It leaned over her, silent and undetected as ever, determined to see her, all of her. To know what lurked inside. There was something, a great black leviathon beneath this petite beauty.

It roared its anger for no one to hear. For that thing was stopping him. A thing it hadn't come across in centuries. However, in a sort of mockery defiance, the thing stood there before it, impeding its instinctual nature.

Still, it had a strong sense of self preservation. Stronger then curiousity or vengance.

It moved on. To another room, with another bed.

Just another dead girl.


	4. Mother Nature Is A Whore

**Disclaimer:** See Ch1. Songs used are SevenDust: Seasons, and 3 Doors Down: Going Down In Flames;

**Change Of Season**

Chapter 4: Mother Nature Is A Whore

_The season is way too cold  
Will we last another year_

"Everyone is advised to stay inside and off the roads at all costs…" someone was droning on from the TV. I didn't hear the rest. Took a moment for his words to hit home enough to make me roll over and see what the FUCK was going on.

I didn't need too. The balcony told all.

Ever hear people talk about white sandy beaches? Well the one outside my window was. But not with sand. Snow. Almost a foot and falling fast according to the meteorologist.

"There goes investigating the Eurotrash," I groaned, rolling out of bed.

Literally. I fell flat on my ass. Hey, it woke me up. Don't knock it.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, poking his head over the counter where I could see him.

"Peachy. Where's Dean?"

"Coffee run."

My eyes widened, just for a moment. It was long enough for the younger Winchester to notice though.

"He's insane he can NOT go out in this," I nigh but shouted, pointing to the window now unable to be seen out of due to the blizzard.

"Its alright. There's a café in the hotel on the ground floor."

Thank God. Because otherwise I might have to smack him for making me mad with worry. Demons and spirits and fuck knows all else, I knew he could handle. The wraith of a blizzard, that was another thing. All things supernatural have some sort of pattern. The forces of nature did not. They were entirely unpredictable.

Courtney Love had it right; Mother Nature is a whore.

Do you feel like the walls come down  
Everwhere you stand

By the time Sam's half-fat whatever the fuck French coffee imposter was finished it was half past 9. 30 minutes to make one fucking coffee. There is something seriously effed up in the world when your girlfriend's coffee gets more guy-points then your brother's.

I was one floor away from my room when it happened. The lights cut off and the elevator insantly stopped.

"Oh, come on!"

The only light was the red glow of the emergency stop button, which somehow lit up the entire thing.

At least my cell had service. Thank fucking God. Otherwise I'd feel like a bit actor in some mini horror flick waiting to be munched on by whatever the fuck was eating the locals.

Just know this was going to be a fun conversation.

"Hey Sammy, its me."

"Dude, where the fuck are you? Jesse's ten seconds away from tracking your ass."

_The fear that haunts us all  
The beginning of the end_

Damn straight I was! Fucking power going out was beyond the lines of not cool! It paid to be a werewolf. Super scent plus enhanced hearing. The latter of which came in handy right about now.

"I'm…sort of stuck on the elevator.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Sam and I screamed, complete Double Mint Twins moment. God, now WE were doing it too.

"Yeah, dude! I dunno what the fuck happened one minute I'm heading upstairs the next this fucking tin can on strings just stops."

Snatching the phone from Sam's grasp, I attempted to soothe him.

"Dean, we're gonna get you out of there, but you need to calm down—"

"I am calm!"

"Yeah, uh-huh, and I'm Queen of the England. Listen, do you have any idea where you are?"

"Somewhere around between floors 3 and 4."

That wasn't a whole lot to go on, but I could sniff him out from there.

"Alright we're going to get you out of there just stay on the line and attempt to regain your composure."

"Babe I'm always composed."

"Of course you are hun."

"Damn straight."

Yeah, I know. Truly should not be further feeding his already inflated ego. Especially when it was pretty well deserved. But hey, if it kept him from going all 'EEK I'm gonna die SAVE ME NOW WOMAN!' on me, then it was worth the price.

We bolted down the hallways to the elevator line. Not as fast as I would have liked mind you, but we couldn't risk witnesses either.

With Sam holding the flashlight whilst keeping watch, I pried the metal doors apart. It really wasn't that hard. After you get them moving they just cooperate and slide out of the way, like the lids on newer coffins.

"Take," I said, handing him the rope whilst peering down the shaft. I didn't need the flashlight to see the car, which was only 7-8 feet below me.

Before he could question me, I lept down the shaft and landed with ease on the top of the car. The undeniably sketchy box didn't even shift under my weight. Admitabley it made a groan, but that was from the usual 130-pound female landing on top of it at a less then slow speed.

"Jesse! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sammy. Werewolf here, remember? 8 foot fall means nothing to us."

I could see him doing the 'sigh-headshake-look at floor' thing as I pried the vent off. It felt away with the ease of tin, like opening a really big can of Redbull.

When I looked down my grey blue eyes met the hazels of my 'definitely not freaked out' boyfriend. Said green-gold orbs were more gold then green and wider then usual.

"Grab my hand,"

He gave me the look, the 'I don't need your help' look

"If you don't, you'll cut your hand on the metal. Then you'll get tetanus and be all bleeding and I so do NOT need to see blood right now. This isn't the time for your out of date Spartan values."

"I get the tetanus but whats with the…oh..nevermind."

It sorta made me feel all flufferly that for about 10 seconds he forgot about my…condition. But it probably had nothing to do with our relationship and everything to do with his apparent elevator fear. I'm not bitter, and I love him to pieces, its just reality.

"Yeah."

Finally, he took my hand. As I pulled him up Sam let down the rope. Dean's eyes were a little wide as I lifted him like he weighed the same as a small child, with both of my hands clasped around his forearm. Now he remembered.

Oh, he knew of my strength better then anyone, after aiding to change a flat tire by being the supernatural-jack, no pun intended. You just forget sometimes. Hell even I did, once. Then Dean cut his hand whilst knife sharpening. I haven't forgotten again since.

Somehow I managed to make Dean climb up first. Maybe it was my 'no arguments' face, or the fact that I was better…equipped; yeah that's a nice way to put it; to handle myself in our current situation.

After a few moments and some exchanged words between the brothers, as well as a laugh or two, it was my turn on the rope. The car groaned as the rope fell in front of me, but this time my spidey sense shot up so fast I swear till this day my heart skipped a beat.

The second I heard it, I lept from the car onto a tiny rut in the wall, clinging for dear life. My eyes never left the wall, 2 inches or less from my eyeballs, as the car fell all the way down to the ground floor. Just another moment in life I'm glad I'm a lycan, or else this ledge would not have held me, and I'm be down there with the shattered remains of a sabotaged elevator.

"Jesse!" they screamed simultaneously. The twin emotions of worry and despair were almost enough to make me fall. Luckily, it was only an almost.

"I'm here! Clinging to for dear life, but I'm here!"

"Alright, just hang on, we're gonna get you outta there babe," Dean's reassuring voice echoed down from above.

"I'm hanging on, not sure HOW exactly, but I'm not going anywhere."

It was true, I was clinging to the wall when there was literally nothing to cling to but more wall. Survive first, questions later.

While I tried to NOT think about the impossibility of my current position, the guys had lowered the rope till it dangled right behind me.

Fucking cock block. There was only one way out of this. And that way sucked ass.

"Get a good grip on that thing."

"We wont let you go babe," said Dean, trying to be reassuring. Didn't help much for what I was about to do.

"That's wonderful hun, but I have to _jump_ on to the rope. Brace yourselves."

"Anytime your ready," the Sasquatch responded, voice echoing around me. If I missed, I might even survive. Maybe. I'd never tested lycanthropic healing to the point of falling 3 stories. Didn't want to find out the hard way in the next five minutes either.

"I love you Dean," I whispered, just enough to echo off the walls. Before back flipping off the wall and snatching the rope with a death grip, barely grabbing it in the knick of time. Soles of shoes squeaked above me from the sudden tension on the rope. But he kept his promise. He didn't let go.

In what seemed like hours, though logic told me it was only minutes, I was back in Dean's arms, safe and sound…er.

"Ok. Lets never do that again," I stated, voice muffled by Dean clutching me to him as if I was the last thing on earth.

"Well, we must be on to something," Sam said aloud as his older brother finally eased up.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked, clearly one of his 'not so bright' moments.

"Because," I answered, "Someone or something just tried to kill us. More importantly, you," looking up at Dean while I spoke the last.

Despite his fear of our current situation, there was something else. He seemed even more protective then usual. I didn't have to ask; instead simply gave my 'cock-one-eyebrow-spill-it' face.

_Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really want to know_

"There was another victim last night, right here in the hotel. Down on the 2nd floor. Young blonde, 23, name of Cora Robinson," he began, seeming way more shook up then usual about it too, "She was that chick I met at the frat party. You were right, something was in the hotel last night."

"So much for paranoia," Jesse muttered under her breath, before adding "Any thoughts that it's snowed in with us?"

I shrugged it off, a pass at passive carelessness. Though she knew better now.

"Doubtful, probably left last night before this even started. Still, wouldn't hurt to look around. Especially after SOMETHING cut the damn chords!"

"Hey!" she pointed up at me, "You don't know that for sure. Could be a group, like the last Satanists you guys dealt with."

Yes, she knew about the Satanists. Many a late night we have spent trying to 'out-tale' one another with our past hunts. So far it was a tie, between her night of chasing Eric quite literally off a small cliff, and my gig at the asylum. She would have won, but I declared that her supernatural abilities gave me a handicap, and now we were tied. A.k.a, I won. She just didn't know it yet.

"No marks on the vics."

"That we can see," I challenged. Sammy nodded in agreement.

"Could be drawn in some ritual oil. We'll have to get a closer look at the bodies."

"Getting into that crime scene wouldn't be a bad idea either. Floor two did you say?" Jesse asked. I nodded a reply.

"Please tell me the fake I.D.s aren't in the car…" my little brother groaned. I would have called him a whiney bitch, but for once I couldn't blame him. Damn snow was falling faster then Jesse could run, and that was really saying something.

"One…two…three…"

"Not it!"

_Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes_

Damnit. I always did forget to put my finger on my nose. Who ever invented that stupid mindless action would die by my hands; mark my fucking words.

"I hate you both."


	5. Nothing But A Shell

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters. Songs used are 30 Seconds to Mars- R-Evolve & The Fantasy

**Change Of Season**

Chapter 5: Nothing But A Shell

_To find yourself just look inside the wreckage of your past  
To lose it all you have to do is lie  
The policy is set and we are never turning back  
It's time for execution; time to execute_

The scene was our first priority, as our time window could close at any moment. Couldn't believe I actually wanted the storm to keep up. Mother Whore was being helpful. Despite our near death experience, it was keeping the cops out of the hotel. Hence, the scene was all ours. A rarity for us.

So, after a second coffee run, we took the stairs to the 2nd floor. The room wasn't hard to find. Just look for the nervous hotel security guard standing outside the door, attempting to look stern, and failing miserably. Or in our case comically.

"I'm sorry but this is a crime scene—"

"We know," Dean said, more then a little bluntly. I fought the urge to elbow the elder Winchester. Wouldn't exactly look professional on our part.

"We're deputies on vacation here from Wisconsin. I'm Jesse, this is Dean, and his partner, Sam."

"ID."

We all flashed him badges.

"Call the Sherriff if you like," I challenged.

He did.

"Deputy Warner, Deputies Winchester, your all clear. Thanks for the help."

Oh how it pays to have connections.

"Its no trouble at all," replied Captain Puppy Dog Eyes, "We can handle it from here."

The guard nodded his thanks one last time before leaving us be. Coffee in hand, we entered the suite, EMF's at the ready.

_With the lights out it's a little less dangerous_

I scanned the room with my EMF in hand. Sammy snooped for clues, while Jesse sniffed around; literally

"Blehk!" my girlfriend twitched in disgust as she approached the corpse, strewn out none too innocently on the bed.

"What is it?" My brother and I asked. Fucking DoubleMint moment.

"Sulfur…and—something. More like a lack of something."

"Explain."

"Its like there's…nothing. Usually there's something to be cold or dead, but this is just…empty. Physically it's the same but…I dunno. Psychically it's just…hollow. I think," and now she cringed even more so, "I think her soul has been taken. No, not taken; consumed." Jesse attempted, hands gesturing as she struggled to find the words. I knew she was having trouble with the concept herself; Jess only gestures when she's confused.

"How can you sense that?"

_Does it feel like we've never been alive?  
Does it seem like it's only just begun?_

I had no freaking idea. Seriously, all my time hunting, this was a first. Shrugging, I answered Dean.

"No clue. Animal instinct?"

"Sammy Love Hewitt, getting any vibes?"

The younger Winchester shook his head.

"No, nothing new anyway. Just a bad feeling."

"Alright, but if you go all Ghost Whisperer, warn me," he joked, giving his brother a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah,"

"So," I began, looking around in case we had somehow missed something, "theories?"

"Demon," Dean proposed, "Coulda hitched over with the Eurotrash."

"Or," Sam countered, "maybe its being worshipped by them, like that gig back in Toledo."

"Good thinking. We'll have to look into that list. See if anyone is extremely lucky or uncommonly rich. Hell, look for any miraculous cures while you're at it."

"Or straight A's," I suggested, earning a 'seriously?' look from my boyfriend."

"What?! College is competitive!"

"I could see it," Sam agreed, giving me a reassuring grin.

"See? Sammy agrees with me."

"Demon-worshipping to get a degree; I have officially heard of everything."

"A hippie demon who kills to collect Bob Dylan records."

I tried to hide my grin of defiance at the twin expressions of disbelief before Dean conceded.

"I stand corrected."

Oh yeah. I so win.

"So…what now?"

"Well, something had to cut the cable. Something that might be stuck here with us," Sasquatch began.

"So, let's divide and kick some demon ass," his elder brother finished.

_Revolve around yourself just like an ordinary man  
The only other option is to forget_

The air smelled of Lysol, dirt, and that particular musky scent of dampness from the snow laden carpet. I can't accurately describe it with words alone. Live up north or vacation there, you'll understand then.

My mind was entirely unfocused. 11 corpses and counting, you'd think the guilt factor would kick in. It didn't. Believe me when I say I wished otherwise.

Hey, I'm not heartless. On edge rather, and more than a little. Maybe it was the loss of Dean's necklace, now back around the neck of it's owner, I don't know. Death and doom wrapped around me in a choke hold, making me jump at the sounds of everything from a distant door slam to the rattling of windows. The same way I felt last night. Animal instinct, it's a wonderful thing.

However, said senses didn't pick up anything. At all. Just people; most strangers, two familiar in every sense of the word.

"Hello again."

I shot around ready to take someone's head off. The someone was Byron. One of our suspects. I think I was officially ruling him off though, on account that he didn't vibe. Or anything else for that matter. Didn't even smell funny.

"Hi." I awkwardly replied.

"Are…you alright?"

"Yeah, you just snuck up on me. Really shouldn't make that a habit either."

"Oh?" he inquired, cocking an eyebrow in a gesture all too like Dean as he walked towards me. Tight black jeans faded from the years covered his lithe legs with the movement, a t-shirt proclaiming his love for Bronte.

"Yeah. I'm very…_jumpy_,"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Mmhm, it is. So, any reason you're stalking me through the halls, or do you do this to all the girls you dance with?"

Oh yea, Jesse Warner, Queen of subtlety. Me, out right accusing someone of being demonic? Oh never.

"Are you always this paranoid?"

"Part of the job," I answered coolly, flashing him my badge. "Pretty sure it's in the description somewhere."

"Right next to attending frat parties, I'm sure. What were you, under-cover?"

"Hardly, on vacation with friends. We're based out of Wisconsin."

"We, so you're all cops?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?"

This man was quickly becoming an attractive pain in my ass.

"We're in cooperation with the local authorities, just holding down the fort until they can get inside."

"And, what do you do after that?"

"Then, I go out to lunch with my boyfriend. Why so many questions Mr. Gordon?"

"Curiosity, when did we suddenly get on a last-name basis?"

"When I got back on the job."

"Jesse," I breathed easier as I heard his voice, familiar scent of Axe and gun oil wafting towards me.

"This guy giving you any trouble?"

"Not at all. Mr. Gordon, this is my boyfriend, Deputy Winchester."

_Even with a stranger never gets painless_

Damn straight I am bub, so keep your European paws off her.

"Pleased to meet you Deputy. I sincerely hope you can help put an end to these ghastly crimes."

"Well, we do our best," I replied, plastering on the 'good-man-of-the-law' smile. Though I really just wanted to punch that "debonair" smile right of his stupid Euro-trash face.

"That is an interesting necklace you have their Deputy. Indian, no doubt?"

"Close, Tibetan. Now Mr. Gordon, where were you last night, say between 11and 4am?"

"Asleep," he answered casually, "recovering from a string of parties. I share the room with my mate, Gerald. He can verify that I never left until about 6 this morning, when I headed downstairs for a spot of breakfast. Do you need to question him too?"

"No," Jesse shook her head. Apparently he wasn't lying, she wouldn't have said no otherwise. "We'll leave that to the proper authorities. Thank you for your time and cooperation Mr. Gordon."

"Anything I can do to help."

She didn't say anything else until he was out of sight.

"I'm taking him off the suspect list."

"Oh?"

"Yea. He doesn't vibe. Even if he was summoning a demon he would, well stink."

"Stink?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Kinda like sulfur and ash."

"And what do I smell like?"

She smiled, stance quickly going from casual to flirtatious, and she only did it for me.

"Soft, intriguing; like sandalwood. With some underlying spice I can't quite indentify. And Axe."

Seeing her smile, hearing those words, it brought me right back to the decision I came to after the elevator not-accident.

I couldn't live without her.

No chick flick crap about it. I just don't know how, even where to begin. She was Jesse. Always shocking me with just how damn perfect she was for me. Pulling her out of that metal death trap, I realized she was it. There would never be another woman for me, save for Jesse Warner.

"Hey, whats up? You have 'something' face."

See what I'm going on about?

"Just a thought. Rumor has it the doors are getting cleared, so I'm gonna talk it over with Bobby."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"What I want you to do, is use that awesome nose of yours to sniff out Sasquatch, and try and put the pieces together. See if we've got enough clues to get least a hint at what we're dealing with."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Just, watch your back, ok?"

"Yea, I love you too."

* * *

_A/N~ So I've been sitting on these chapters for quite some time now, just got swept away in everything else to come back and post them up. Review if you want more. Otherwise I might just finish it and keep it up all to my own private eyeballs. The choice is all up to you my lovely readers, so please, R&R!!!! _


	6. Just House of the Benders Wrong

**Disclaimer:** See Ch 1. Lyrics are From Yesterday by 30 Seconds to Mars & Going Down in Flames by 3 Doors Down.

* * *

**Change Of Season**  
Chapter 6: Just House of the Benders Wrong

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of sin  
__Through the blood he can look, see the life that he took…  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent._

It came as it had before. Undetected by any senses, especially hers. This time she was unprotected. This time there would be no escape. Its decision was a dicey one. Basic instinct older than time demanded it to leave her be; she was far too connected. But this one was different, more. If it could claim her, it could become more powerful than ever before.

And it would. It had already begun.

_Don't tell me how life is  
Cause I don't really want to know_

"Alright, what do we know?" I asked from my table in the kitchen, surrounded by a mountain of guesswork that led to fuck all. "Let's start from the beginning, assume nothing."

"Two months ago," Sam began, grabbing a beer from the fridge, "young college women began dying in bed from various forms of exhaustion. One week before this, a group of exchange students comes over from Europe, and the weather goes all screwy."

He took the empty chair opposite me, eyes wandering over our various guesses on the table. I couldn't tell you what color said furniture was, it had disappeared beneath the books and various scraps of paper print outs.

"Alright, the Euro trash have a damn good likelihood of being involved then. What do we have on them?"

"Not much. There's nothing here I can see gained to suggest demon worship. I even dug into their permanent records to see if any of them got miraculously better looking. There's just nothing."

Ugh! I did not like the sound of nothing. We had been here two whole fucking days, we had to know _something!_

"Alright, lets ditch the demon worship idea. What else do we have?"

_Don't tell me what to think  
Cause I don't care this time_

"Accepting the idea that the Europeans are involved, then it could be…I dunno…a ghost? Brought over by someone? Or a thing…"

Man, I hoped this brought us to some kind of conclusion. With that Byron guy off the list and Jess' senses being thrown through the loop, things were looking pretty damn grim. And that girl, I didn't save her. Yea I know you can't save 'em all, but damnit it still sucks when you can't. I did not want to lose another one.

It was really quiet. Jesse was suddenly on the bed, head in her hands. Uncut mahogany made this shining veil around her, obscuring her from view.

"Jesse," I asked, hesitating, (full moon had passed a week ago, but you never know) "are you ok?"

"I...I dunno Sam. I feel all…weird. Dizzy, I guess? Maybe a little faint," she sighed, taking in a deep breath. "It's all very fucked up."

Could be a reaction to all of those self-made meds she's on.

"Alright, it's gonna be ok. Can you just look up at me for a sec?"

She did. Her eyes were still storm grey, so that was a start. It wasn't until I checked her temp that I knew something was off.

"Your burning up, more so than normal," I added when she opened her mouth for the normal reply of 'werewolf, moron'. "Stay here, I'm gonna get you a wet towel or something."

Yes, a nice cold towel. Cold anything right now sounded like a good idea. Anything to distract from the current of heat now coursing through my body from the moment I touched her skin. And it wasn't sickness or disease either. It was heat. The kind that made me want to go back in there and do anything but cool her off.

I kept my distance, handing her a damp wash cloth and cup of ice water.

"Lie down and get some rest. I'm gonna call Dean, tell him to pick up something for you on the way." I couldn't look at her, let alone be in the same room with her. God, she was just too tempting right now; what the fuck was wrong with me?!

"Sam,"

And she was just there, blocking my retreat. It was strange. She was always so careful to play human around us.

Her eyes were wide, pleading. Like that fateful night; so many weeks ago, but this was different. This time, she didn't have anything to explain.

"Please don't go."

She just wanted me.

_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough  
Get enough of the one_

"Can I help you find something sir?"

"Yeah. An engagement ring. Some simple, platinum. And with," Jesus fucking Christ I couldn't believe I was doing this "dolphins."

"How about this, sir?"

The key to going about this was just not to let it get complicated. Cause, when you got right down to the thick of it, it was all kinda simple. Jesse made my life brighter, easier, gave me something to see at night other than the endless faces. And at the end of the day, I didn't have to worry about keeping her safe tomorrow. She could take a kicking probably better than any of us.

I loved her. I needed her, and I damn well wasn't going to live without her. Not if I could help it.

"I'll take it."

_Don't tell me how this game ends  
Cause we'll just see how it goes_

"Jess, I can't. I mean, you're with my _brother_."

It at least sounded like something I would normally say. Again, speed that was anything but human, she closed any distance between us.

"But who am I with now, Samuel?"

She kissed me. Jesse kissed me. And it was burning, scorching, stroking the embers not cooling them. But that was more than fine by me. I didn't want to cool off. I wanted to burn.

Yet, in the midst of the firestorm, there was this calm eye, that this was right. I was a fool, how did I not see it sooner? I must have been blind, but now, now I could see with perfect clarity. I could see her, fiery and beautiful. So enraptured by her, I never heard the click of the key, the slide of the doorknob, the creak of the hinges. Until my brother spoke, I didn't acknowledge he was there.

Until he spoke.

_I'm going down in flames  
I'm falling into this again_

"Hey, Jess I need to talk to you in…"

And that was all my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend? spoke. No dramatic speech, not even his usual smash-first-think-later. I didn't have to look to know he was gone; the rumbling purr of his first love said it for me. Only a fraction of a minute, damn he could move.

But why did he run? Sam and I were just talking and why were my eyes closed? Was I dreaming? Cause damn I need to get a better pillow, this was one was hard as – oh God!

No. That didn't cover it. Not even close. What did?

Then two things happened at once. I was crouched _on_ the wall, yes, _on_; like some gravity-defying Matrix freak. And my eyes were open.

It seemed Sam still hadn't come out of it. Our eyes met. And the next words the younger Winchester never even heard. He said it and it was like talking at were-speed.

"Holy-mother-fucking-son-of-a-yellow-eyed-asshole-bitch-ecology-final-why-in-the-name-of-fuck-did-you-just-fucking-kiss-me?!"

Drink, booze, wash out Sam germs, now. Beer; disgusting as wolfsbane beer. Yes, that would do nicely.

"Obviously, something came over us," he finally spoke, taking a brew himself.

"No shit! I don't like you, I love Dean for God's sake. Unless _you_ like me. You don't, _do_ you?

"Of _course _not! You're like my little sister. That's just; wrong. Like house of the Benders wrong."

That one made even me cringe. Sick fucking humans.

It got quiet, again. Sam, the paragon of all things puppy-eyed and good, tried to press on.

"Alright. Something's toying with us. The same something that tried to kill us this morning…"

I don't know what else he said, I sort of went down to four senses when I saw it. Not a spell, ectoplasm, or some other ooey gooey monster bit. No, this was a thousand times more dangerous and every bit as frightening.

A box, the ever innocuous little black velvet box. I didn't dare open it. I already knew what was inside. I did pick it up though, a sort of cross-examination-attempt for it to register in my brain. Dean mother fucking Winchester, Master or smarm, Lord of the melt-your-pants-off grin, God King of 'getting her number and then some', wanted to propose. Marriage. To me.

Sam's eyes met mine, and I don't know who's were wider. I shoved the thing in my pocket before he could start in on it. Later, we would deal with it later.

"Correction, it wasn't after us. It was trying to kill Dean."

"Alright we gotta piece this together fast. Goes after young girls, leaves them empty, wants Dean dead, beyond your senses…"

I could see the gears in that inquisitive mind of his start to turn. Atta boy Sammy!

"Beyond…beyond this plain! That's why it wants Dean dead, he stopped it! We need to get him back here, now."

"I'll get him Sam, just slow down a sec here and fill me on whatever the hell it is we're dealing with."

"An incubus."

* * *

_A/N~ Updates for this maybe slowed by college, my novel, and my other fanfictions. But it **will** updated. And will be done so in a more timely manner if you R&R, so please do! Thanks to all those who have, and still read this thing. Don't tell anyone else I told you, but this is probably my favorite thing I've ever written, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have creating it. Thanks again, now leave me some love! You know you want to..._


End file.
